not sure where this is going
by woodboy
Summary: bardock escapes from dying at the hands at freeza and ends up on a planet at the end of the universe. its all i have at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

ch 1

Ch 1

Bardock wouldn't accept the fact that he had come so far only to be killed by freeza. Bardock had risen from a third class saiyan to one of planet vegeta's elite warriors, even though he had never officially changed titles.

Freeza's attack was about 50 feet away from hitting him; it was really slow but packed an incredible amount of power. He knew that he would die if it hit and that planet vegeta would be destroyed as well.

'Come on bardock think of something, anything. I will survive this, there has to be a way.'

The attack was now about fifteen feet away and bardock was getting nervous. Then he thought of something. When he was on this planet a few months ago this weird alien had used this teleportation technique, if he could figure out a way to use it he might be able to survive.

Thinking back to the time of the fight he remembered the alien put two fingers to his head and concentrated and then was gone. 'If this works I live, and if it doesn't I die and live with my race in the afterlife, I can live with either choice'.

Putting two fingers to his head bardock concentrated as hard as he could. After a second or two he felt a pull, he was pulling it off. But now where to go. He had to think quickly. He chose a planet at the end of universe, one where he could recover and train till he was ready to go to earth and meet his son; he had had a vision about him and how he was going to be the one to beat freeza. Bardock concentrated as hard as he could to find a planet on the edge and then he was gone.

Freeza never knew that bardock had barely escaped, he couldn't sense energy like some people could so he just assumed that the attack had hit bardock and then continued on to destroy planet Vegeta.

Bardock landed roughly on a very weird planet. The grass was red and the sky was grey. When he tried to pick himself up he felt his body shudder and then he collapsed. The teleportation move he used worked but it messed up as well. Bardock wasn't trained to use the technique and although it did save him from destruction the backfire from not being trained to use it drained up all of his energy and knocked him out and into a coma.

A few miles away a tall grey alien was walking down a path and thinking about how his race should be out in the universe helping to get rid of freeza and the cold rule. His people were strong, and they had several techniques that could make one stronger as well.

He continued to walk for another fifteen minutes deep in thought when he tripped over bardock's unconscious form.

"Who and what is this" the alien asked himself. Not being used to seeing other aliens because the elders forbid anyone to leave the planet the grey alien didn't know that the person he stumbled upon was the only person to have ever gone toe to toe with freeza and live.

"I should take him back to the city; the elders will know what to do with him."

The grey alien picked bardock up and then threw him over his shoulder. Once he was sure his cargo wasn't going to fall off, he jumped into the air and took off back the way he came, towards the city.

It took him about five minutes to get back and when he did he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful and wondrous the city was, it was truly a site to see.

The city was the size of about ten regular cities. Buildings that defied all logic reached to the height of almost a mile. Some of them were almost the same size around. There were concrete buildings, steel building and even diamond and other precious jewel buildings; the city was truly a wonder to behold.

The alien few to the hospital that was located in the center of the city. It was about seven stories tall and built from steel and concrete. It was one of the few buildings that didn't try and look beautiful. After all hospitals are usually associated with pain and suffering and making a building all pretty isn't going to make that go away.

The alien headed to what would be the emergency building and rushed in and almost knocked over an elderly couple that was heading out of the building.

"Watch it you young whipper snapper" the old man yelled. Both adults shook there heads, and one thought went through both of there heads. 'Kids no respect these days'.

Rushing up to the counter where a very pretty female alien was sitting he quickly explained everything and alien sounded an emergency alarm that went out to all available doctors. After a few seconds three doctors rushed through a door that was about ten feet away from the counter.

The first alien to reach the counter asked what the problem was and the alien that found bardock told them the tale over again. The doctors quickly set to work; they put bardock on a stretcher and took him to the back where they began to work on his wounds.

The alien deciding that things were taken car of here headed to the elders building to talk to them and let them know what was going on, he was just out of the building when a jet black hover car pulled up in front of the building and out came the people he was going to see: the elders.

"Well young man it seems that you have something to tell us" said an elderly alien dressed in bright red robes and gold trim, a hood over his head.

"Yes sir, but how did you guys know what was going on" asked a very confused alien.

"We know everything that goes on the planet young one, they don't call us the watchers for no reason." the watchers a name that everyone gave the elders, but the alien never knew why, until now that is.

"That alien that you found is one of the mightiest warrior races in the universe, they are feared throughout the galaxy, you might have heard of them. They are called saiyans" said another voice from inside the car, it was the last of the elders, and boy was he huge, he stood at least 8 feet tall and even under his robes you could tell that he once had a warrior's body.

When the words saiyan left the elders mouth the alien gasped, he had heard of the saiyans, everyone had. Even though no one ever left the planet that didn't mean that no one ever came to the planet, from time to time a few aliens would stop by and give them news on what was happening in the universe.

The saiyans he knew were a bloodthirsty race; they wiped out planets for the fun of it and a nice hefty sum and sold them to the highest bidder. The planet was always one the lookout for any saiyan space pods.

"What do you want to do with him elder sir" asked the alien. He didn't want some saiyan on his planet, what if he woke up and started killing innocent people.

"For now we will treat his injuries and nurse him back to health. When he is better we will make sure he his placed in a secure location and we will ask him questions, the one I most want answered is who and what did this to him."

The young alien didn't say anything after that, he simply said his goodbyes and took off back the way he had come, the saiyan was now there problem.

Ten years have passed since bardock transported himself to some strange alien planet and in that time a lot has happened.

First prince vegeta began his hellish servitude under freeza, he was beaten regularly and sometimes the beating were so bad that he would be in regen tank for days, once he was even in there for over a month. Vegeta never once let on that it was getting to him; instead he kept it in, always thinking about when he would finally be strong enough to kill freeza and all of his goons.

Goku was found by Gohan and taken in. one day when Goku was out of the house he fell and hit his head and lost all of the programming that he had been installed with. Gohan was actually relieved, it was very hard to handle goku before he hit his head, Gohan swore that he once woke up in the middle of the night and saw baby Goku standing in his doorway looking at him with nothing but bad intentions. Gohan trained goku in the ways of martial arts and then goku went on a few adventures of his own.

While all of this was happening bardock was still on the alien planet that he had transported himself to ten years before, and in those ten years he had yet to wake up. It had been diagnosed that he was in a very serious coma, one that he had a very slim chance of waking up from.

The alien that found him visited the bardock often to see if there was any change but always left disappointed, he really wanted to know how he had arrived on his planet, after all a investigation was started about a month after he arrived to see if it was some sort of ship and if so if there was more saiyans around they didn't know about. After it was determined that there was no ship they tried to figure out how he had arrived but with bardock in a coma they had no way to figure it out.

'I hope he wakes up soon" the alien thought. 'All this waiting is killing me, I want to know how he got here, and if possible if he could take me with him. I'm so tired of being on this planet, away from all the action in the universe. Something tells me that if I were to befriend this warrior and leave with him I would have my all the action I could handle'.

Fifteen years later

Bardock never felt so relaxed in all his life, it felt like he had slept for a month. As his eyes started to open machines started beeping and sending signals to the people in charge that the saiyan they had in there care was finally waking up.

About three years ago the hospital staff decided it would be a good idea to add monitors that sent them a signal in the event that he ever woke up. They didn't want to come checking on him one day only to find he wasn't in his bed anymore but outside doing god knows what. The leaders of the planet thought it was a good idea and gave them the go ahead.  
The nurse that was stationed got the shock of her life as the computer that she had in front of her started beeping very loudly, she had been in the middle of a phone call with her boyfriend when it went off and she almost fell or her chair she was so startled.

Quickly hanging up the phone she called her superiors and then rushed into bardocks room only to be met with an energy ball staring her right in the face.

side note: i have alot of ideas for this story and where i want it to go, but i would love it if people gave me some ideas as well, hell i would love it even more if someone wanted to help me with it. i have a bad habit of starting stories and then leaving them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

Before the nurse came rushing into the room, bardock had just taken all the tubes and wires that were stuck on him and in him out, some how he had ended up in a hospital. ' how long have I been out' he thought, ' days or weeks. God I hope it hasn't been weeks. I know freeza destroyed the planet but he probably hasn't destroyed those who were off planet, at least I hope not'.

Right as he was about to try and find some clothes the door started opening, not wanting to be caught off guard bardock gathered as much energy as he could and pointed it at the door. If who ever was on the other side of the door was hostile he would blow them off the face of this planet.

The nurse had rushed into the room to make sure the saiyan wasn't going to wake up and start killing things, she knew that some people who had just woken up after so long were often confused and being in a strange place would set them off. When she rushed into the room the site that greeted her was not a pretty one.

The saiyan was standing there with a scowl on his face and a ki ball was pointed at her, the nurse never knew true fear until that moment. ' so this is what its like to stare death in the face' she mused.

" who are you and where am I" bardock asked harshly, he didn't want the habitants of this planet to think that he was weak.

"y-you a-are" and with that she fainted. Bardock sweatdropped. ' I didn't mean to scare the poor girl that much'.

" what have you done to her" a voice growled from the doorway.

Looking up bardock saw a massive grey alien in red robes standing in the doorway. If bardock wasn't such a seasoned warrior he might have been slightly afraid of the mammoth alien, as it was bardock was just very weary.

" I have done nothing to her" bardock replied. " I merely asked her who she was and where I was."

Cocking a white eyebrow up the elder asked, " is that all you did, it would seem that you would have had to do something more than that, people just don't faint for no reason."

Bardock couldn't help but smirk, this was a smart alien. " I asked her with a KI ball at her face, I didn't want someone running through that door that didn't have good intentions. After all I am on a foreign planet."

" speaking of which how did you arrive here?" asked another voice, one that came from behind the massive

alien.

As they were coming to the room they saw the nurse passed out on the ground and the massive alien decided that it would be safer if the other elder with him got behind him, after all the other elder was no fighter.

Moving aside so the other elder could get by, the alien gave barcock a look and then let the elder into the room. The elder was to old to stand up and talk so he walked over to the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and sat down.

" now as I asked before young man, how did you get here?"

Bardock deciding that it would be easier to just answer his question told him about how he had been fighting freeza and was getting beaten. He told them about how freeza's death ball was going to kill him and destroy the planet, and how he had no desire to die yet and started concentrating as hard as he could and suddenly found himself billions of miles away on this planet, and then the last thing he knew he passed out.

The elder took a second to take everything that bardock had said, from what he had described it sounded like the saiyan had somehow transported away from the fight, but how had he done it.

" was that the first time you ever transported" asked the massive alien who had finally come into the room, although it probably would have been better if he had stayed in the hall, he took up a third of the room, and his head was touching the ceiling.

" yeah it is" bardock replied. Bardock didn't know why he was being so compliant but figured it wouldnt hurt anything if he continued to go along, after all if things suddenly got out of hand he could always make a way for himself out of here, a nice hold in the wall would do.

"what you just described young saiyan is called instantaneous movement, its an ability that usually takes along time to master, and you did it on accident. It would seem that you are a very special individual. Gorf have this saiyan partnered up with one of the elite and have them fight, if he can beat the elite he will stay here for a little while and train on the planet, if not he will have to leave"

The massive alien whose name was gorf almost did a double take when the other elder told him what he wanted, but kept his mouth shut.

" yes sir will do, but who do you think we should pair him up with. You can sense as well as I can that he's only about as strong as the weakest of the elite." At the weakest of the elite comment bardock almost blasted the stupid alien out of the room, who was he calling weak, bardock was one of the most well known and respected warriors that vegeta had.

" um…I know how about the one who found him, yes that will do nicely. You will fight the guy who found you all those years ago and if you beat him you can stay and learn some new techniques" before he continued bardock was suddenly grabbing him by his robes and pulling him to his feet, gorf was about to attack bardock but the elder gave him a stern look to stay put.

" what do you mean YEARS!!" bardock growled, he thought t he most he had been out was a couple of months.

" im sorry young saiyan, but you have been in a coma for twenty five years, we thought you were never going to wake up" the elder replied, obviously not intimidated in the least by bardock.

Bardock couldn't believe it, he had been in a coma for twenty five years, that was such a long time. A lot of things could have happened in that amount of time, the universe would be so much more different then the one he knew. He began to wonder if it was even worth his time to go around looking for saiyans that had survived, after all if any did they would be in hiding somewhere and he would never find them.

Bardock put the elder down and stumbled to the wall away from the elder and dropped down on the wall, he had lost so much they day freeza betrayed him and his crew, then he almost lost his life taking him on an act of foolisness that ended up in the destruction of his beloved planet. Now he was hearing that twenty five years of his life had been wasted in a coma, twenty five years that he could have used to start a revolution against freeza and his evil empire.

He began thinking about what he had left and it came to nothing, he had nothing and he had nothing to live for. And then just as he was ready to just give up he remembered the child he sent away to some back water planet called: arth. ' no that's not right, it wasn't Arth, but it did sound similar'. What was it. Then it hit him like a sledge hammer: it was called earth. He would go to this earth and find his son, and together they would gather as many allies as they could find and hopefully destroy freeza once and for all.

" I hate to decline such an offer, but I need to get to a planet called earth, which I believe is at the other end of the universe. I have a son there that I've never met and would like to, I believe that my son will be the key to defeating freeza. I was wondering if I could use a ship, that is if you have one." Bardock wasn't one to ask for favors but he didn't think he would be able to do that trick that got him to this planet again.

" its not everyday someone turns down such an offer like the one that I just offered you, but I guess I can understand why you would. I can arrange to have a small spaceship ready for you in a day or two." And with that the elder got up from the seat and walked out the door, he was followed by Gorf who gave bardock a look before leaving as well.

" I don't think that big lug liked me" bardock mused to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ch 3

Bardock was sitting on top of the tallest building around, a building that stretched almost a mile into the sky and almost as wide. Bardock didn't know how they could build such buildings, being something of a scientist himself he didn't think it should be possible.

Bardock had been sitting up here just thinking since yesterday, when his whole world was turned upside down. ' twenty-five years' he repeated in his head, it seemed that those words just wouldn't leave. How had it happened, how could he have slept for twenty-five years, the longest he had ever heard a saiyan being in a coma for was eight months. Maybe there was a reason he had slept for so long, maybe fate had in store for him something greater, something he himself would never begin to grasp.

Bardock was knocked out of his thinking when a weak KI blast hit him on the side of the head, almost knocking him off the building. Whoever did that was going to get the shit kicked out of them.

Turning around to see who did it bardock was surprised to find a bunch of kids floating in the air, one of them had a look of horror on his face, ' must be the brat who hit me'.

Putting on the best glare he could bardock growled at the kid, " why did you hit me you little punk."

The kid had tears coming down his face now, he was really scared that this mysterious person was going to hurt him.

" it was a mistake sir, please don't hurt my friend." Bardock looked around to see who had spoken and found that it was a short female with white hair flowing down her back with a red tank top and black shorts.

" don't worry I'm no going to hurt the kid I just want to know why he hit he."

The little boy relaxed when he heard that, a lot of the adults on the planet would have given him a sound beating and then sent him on his way, maybe this weird alien wasn't that bad after all.

" I'm really sorry mister" the boy squeaked out, " we were playing a game of chase in the air and one of the KI balls that was meant for my friend accidentally hit you, it wasn't on purpose"

Bardock glared at the kid once more then told them to go away, and make sure they stayed as far away from him as possible. The kids took off faster then bardock had ever seen any kids fly, ever.

" you sure have a way with the little one" bardock just sighed, couldn't people just leave him be. Looking over his shoulder to see who had spoken to him bardock saw that it was an alien that was around seven feet tall with black and white pants tucked into black boots and a black tank top. The alien was well built, he was obviously a warrior.

" what do you want, cant you people just leave me be"

The alien chuckled, so this was a saiyan.

" I'm sorry to be bothering you but I had to meet the saiyan that I saved in person." Bardocks eyes widened when he heard that, so this was the guy who had saved him when he had arrived here.

" let me guess you want me to thank you for saving me is that it."

" oh no that wont be necessary, what I want is to come with you on your trip to where ever it is your going"

Bardock suddenly became very weary of this alien, why would he want to just up and leave this planet.

" And why is that, why would a warrior such as yourself just want to up and leave his planet behind, from what I've seen so far this planet is a utopia, who in there right mind would leave such a place."

The alien sighed and floated over to bardock and sat down. ' I don't remember inviting him to sit next to me' bardock joked.

" I want to leave this planet because I am a warrior" the alien began, " as a warrior I have a responsibility to seek out opponents and fight them, to fight the best of the best. I've already fought everyone on this planet that is worthy of fighting, and I've beaten them. I want, no need to get off this planet and go out into the universe and find worthy opponents."

Bardock looked at the alien and nodded his head, this alien would have made a find saiyan, but he could sense that there was more to it then just wanting to find a worthy opponent.

" your leaving something out"

The alien just smiled, he this was one smart saiyan. He could really get to like him.

" yes I am. For years now I've told the elders that we need to be out in the universe trying to help get rid of the cold family and there rule, but every time I bring it up they just shoot me down. My people are strong, very strong yet they would rather sit by and let the universe destroy itself before they joined in and helped. I see this as my only chance to finally get off this planet and help. I have heard what happened to you and your people and I would like to help you get back at freeza, you could use someone of my strength, I could also teach you a few techniques that you would find useful."

Bardock took a second to think over what the alien had said. He didn't know how he know but he knew that this alien was stronger then he was, stronger then most of the people he had known. If what this alien said was true he could help him get stronger, something that really appealed to his saiyan nature. They could take off in search of earth and if his son wasn't there then they would go off into the universe and find allies, allies that would be willing to help fight freeza and his family.

" alright, you have a deal. I take you off this planet when the ship is ready and in return you make me stronger. I should let you know where were going to go. Where going to be searching for a planet called earth, my son should be there. Right before transported I had a vision that he would be the one to defeat freeza, I don't know if it was real or not but I aim to find out."

" that is ok with me, I might even be able to find out where this earth is. Thousands of years ago some of our people left this world to visit other planets in the universe, planets that had life on them, life and the potential to become great. Maybe just maybe this earth was one of them. I would have to go look at the archives which should take me about half a day."

Bardock thought it over for a second, it was a start. All he was going to do was head to the other end of the universe and hope he ran into the planet.

" alright they said the ship would be done by today or tomorrow, I will head there tomorrow and I expect you do be there ready to go." The alien nodded and was about to take off but stopped and turned around.

" I forgot to tell you who I am, you can call me Lit." and with that he took off south, bardock guessing straight to the archives.

' well this day just got better'.

A few hours later bardock was hungry, it seems that not really having a proper meal in twenty-five years tends to make one hungry.

Bardock stood up and then jumped off of the building, giving the people inside the building a hell of a fright, they thought someone and just committed suicide. About three hundred feet above the ground bardock kicked into flight mode and floated the rest of the way down to the ground.

Bardock didn't know where he was headed but was determined that he would find a good place to eat. He walked for an hour before very delicious smells started assaulting his nose, smells that made his stomach rumble with anticipation. Nearby a couple jumped when bardocks stomach rumbled, they thought there was a monster somewhere nearby.

Bardock walked for another five minutes before he came across a very expensive looking restaurant. He was about to walk in when he remembered he didn't have any way to pay for food, hell he didn't even know what kind of currency they used out here. Bardock stood there thinking for ten minutes, his stomach growling the entire time. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice somebody tapping him on the shoulder.

The elders had pulled up about two minutes ago and were very surprised to find the saiyan standing in front of the very restaurant they were going in. not wanting to be rude the eldest elder decided they should invite the saiyan to eat with them, or at the very least pay for his food. The elder walked up to bardock and started tapping him on the shoulder, after a few seconds of this the elder started getting annoyed, so he tapped harder. When he saw that that didn't break the saiyan out of his thoughts he looked down at the saiyan and saw that he had his tail wrapped around his waste and an idea came to him. Reaching down to the tail he pinched it as hard as he could.

Bardock was jolted out of his thoughts by some idiot pinching his tail, well he would make sure he made whoever did it pay. Turning around he was surprised to find it was the elder that had visited him the day before and had promised him a ship.

" why did you pinch my tail old man, don't you know that messing with a saiyan's tail is one of the biggest offenses to a saiyan."

Not being scared of the saiyan in the slightest the alien replied calmly. " I tried getting your attention by tapping you on the shoulder but you didn't notice me and when I did it harder you still didn't notice me. So I decided that something else would have to work, I'm sorry if I offended you but I just wanted to get your attention."

Being curious as to what the old man wanted bardock cocked his head to the side alittle and asked. " and why did you want me so bad old man."

Smiling the elder replied, " I wanted to see if you would eat with us, or at least let me pay for your meal. Im pretty sure you don't have any money on you and if you did it wouldn't be any good here."

" sure" bardock had never replied to fast in his life, the prospect of free food was an offer that he couldn't pass up.

" then follow me." The elder replied. Walking in front of bardock and into the restaurant followed by gorf, who gave bardock a look, the elder walked to a table in the back that was saved for him and the elders when they came in to eat.

" order whatever you want and how much you want." Those were words that the elder would forever regret, those words were like heaven to any saiyan.

When the waiter came bardock orderd ten of everything on the menu and fourteen drinks, man he was hungry. The elders could do nothing but stare at him in shock and awe. After the meal was over bardock thanked the elders and left.

The elders still not believing how much he ate just sat there with shocked looks. When the waiter came to the table with the check there eyes almost popped out of there heads, it would take everything in there wallets to pay for the meal.

After paying the waiter gorf grunted and said. " I really don't like that saiyan."

The other elder could only stare at his wallet and cry, " I have no more money."

" I really don't like that saiyan." Gorf repeated, looking down at his empty wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Ch 4

Bardock wondered around the city for hours with no place in mind, he had no idea what to do until tomorrow came and he didn't have a place to stay so he just decided to stick to wondering around. When he guessed it was midnight bardock began to get cold, it seemed that the temp on this planet dropped fast when night came, he guessed the temp went from around seventy maybe eighty degree's to about thirty.

Looking down at his self bardock realized that he had left the hospital in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top that had been left out for him, and while it suited him well during the day, at night he was likely to freeze to death in it. Deciding that the only place he could really go was the hospital bardock jump into the air as high as he could go, which has about two miles up, and looked around for the hospital. Once bardock had found the general location of it he kicked into flight mode and flew off.

Bardcock landed at the hospital a short time later and walked inside not really knowing where he was going. Bardock was walking around aimlessly for the better part of an hour when he turned the corner and bumped into the nurse that had fainted the day before.

The nurse feel on her butt and looked up at bardock with a mixture of fear and curiosity, she had heard that he left the hospital, so why was he back.

"Im sorry for that, I didn't mean to knock you down." Bardock stuck his hand out for her to take but she just continued to stare at him. 'Do I have something on my nose' bardock joked to himself.

The nurse just continued to stare at him for another few seconds before she jumped up and ran down the hall way, screaming her head off. Bardock just shook his head, what the hell was that all about.

Bardock walked down the hallway and came across a desk, and behind it sat a young male nurse who was busy watching a holographic movie, that must have been good because bardock tried to get his attention a few times by yelling his name, or at least what he thought was his name, it was written down on a plaque sitting on the top of the desk.

Getting tired of being ignored bardock grabbed the nurse by his shirt and lifted him out of his chair, the nurse looking like he was about to shit his pants.

"I really don't like being ignored you little punk." Bardock growled.

"S-s-s-sorry s-sir h-how may I h-help you." The kid couldn't help but stutter this guy scared the hell out of him. He really didn't mean to ignore the guy, its just he always just go so wrapped up watching a good movie.

"All I want is to know if I can stay here for the night, I was here yesterday but I left to clear my head. Is it possible for me to get my old room back or can I sleep some where else?" Bardock asked the poor nurse as politely as he could, he didn't want to scare the poor kid any more than he already had.

"I don't see a problem with that just let me find out where you were." Bardock nodded at him and then sat him down so he could get to work.

The nurse started typing very fast, faster than bardock had ever seen anyone type before and in ten seconds he had the room number. Turns out bardock had been on the fifth floor number 503. He was told go take the elevator at the end of the hall to the fifth floor and then turn right and it would be right there.

Bardock did as he was told and just like the nurse had said the room was still there, and inside it his belongings were as well. It seems the staff thought it a good idea if he got his stuff back in case he needed it.

Bardock lay down on the bed and in a matter of minutes he had fallen asleep.

Dream sequence

Bardock found him self inside a very big room, there was no furniture in the room; hell there wasn't anything in it except him. Bardock walked into the center of the room and when he did a beam of light shot from the ceiling and hit the floor.

When the light dissipated bardock couldn't help but stare in awe and the sight before him. Sitting in a gold chair that stood at least twenty feet tall was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. The women had long flowing black hair, golden colored skin and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes upon.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me mortal." The women spoke.

"How…how did you know what I was thinking, can you read minds or something.

The women smiled and nodded at him.

"That I can young mortal. I have brought you here for very specific reason. Actually I had a hand it you getting to this very planet."

"And how did you do that?" asked a very confused saiyan.

"I needed you to stay alive so I planted the idea of teleportation in your head then I planted the idea for you to come here. I did those things because you are going to help shape the most important person the universe has ever known and ever will know."

Bardock could only stare at her as she talked, he couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen him.

"When you get to earth you will find out that you have a grandson, his name will be Gohan. Gohan has the power to either be the universes savior or its destroyer. You will have to lead him down the path of the savior; gohan will need steady guidance in his life. His father, your son, will always go on training missions and leave the child, what he doesn't know is his absence will leave a void in the child's heart, the child will think the reason that his father always leaves is because he doesn't love him, that he isn't worthy of his love. The child will do everything in his power to try and get his father to accept him, and when he doesn't he turns to the dark side. Bardock that must not happen, there is so much good this child will do, he will save the universe countless times, do you see why I had to save you."

Bardock stood there and tried to let his brain soak all of it in, he couldn't believe that his very own grandson was so important, that the entire universe depended on which path he chose. Bardock didn't know if he could do it, he didn't know if he could make sure that his grand son stayed away from the lure of the dark side.

" I know this seems like an incredible thing to ask, and it is. No one in the history of the universe will ever have such a hard task as the one I'm asking you to undertake it, but you can see why I did what I did. He will need someone to guide him someone to show him that there is so much to live for. So bardock will you do it, will you make sure that your grandson stays on the right path, will you make sure that he stays the hero that the universe will need him to be.?"

How could he say no, how could he turn her down when there was so much at stake. Bardock felt a kind of weird sensation that it was someone of his blood that had such a powerful effect on the way the universe would play out.

" yes, I will do it."

The being smiled and thanked him. A beam of light descended upon her and she was covered up and then just like that the light disappeared and she was gone.

" well this just got very interesting."

End dream

in the real world bardock slept like a baby.

I really had to get this chapter out as fast as I could, it just kept bothering me and bothering me and finally I caved in. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Ch 5

Planet Freeza # 124

The planet was one of the worse planets that either of the trio had ever been on, it was always around one hundred to one hundred and twenty degrees and the gravity was around forty g's, although they had to admit that it made great conditions to train in. when Vegeta had first arrived on this planet he had been around 15'000 maybe 16'000, now after a two years of training on this stupid rock he was at 53'450, and boy was he proud of it, such increases had never before been attained, it seemed he had found the perfect way to train.

Raditz was around 1100, a very small number for a saiyan. When the planet was around most saiyan's his age had been around 3000-10'000. raditz had been picked on by Nappa since he had first joined up with them, but he had been determined to show him up and so he trained until he reached his limits and then train some more. The results were exactly what he had been going for. He now stood at 35'478, If the planet was still around he would be considered an elite.

Nappa had improved but not as much as the other two, it seemed that even though he looked stronger then the other two in his case looks were very deceiving. That's not to say that he hadn't gained power, in fact he had went from 4000 to 25'730. a very good increase but not enough to keep up with the other two.

Back to the planet. The planet was very barren, sand stretched as far as the eye could see and huge black beast roamed the planet at night, coming from under the ground. In the distance there were old crumbling buildings, building that's looked like they hadn't been used in hundreds of years.

Vegeta was seriously going to kill these two morons if they didn't stop fighting. Nappa had been arguing with Raditz for the past two hours after raditz had finally managed to defeat him in combat. Nappa had challenged him soon after his defeat claiming that it was a fluke, that Raditz could never beat him again. After another round and another humiliating defeat Nappa had started arguing again.

Finally Vegeta could take no more of the two bickering like children.

" SHUT UP!!," Vegeta yelled. " Nappa you lost both time fair and square. Raditz beat you both time and there was no tricks involved and he did not get lucky, you know it so just shut up sit down and take your defeat like a true saiyan. Raditz you know better then to start arguing with Nappa you know as well as I do that he wont stop till he gets what he wants."

With that said Vegeta turned around and marched off, muttering something along the lines of ' I'm working with complete idiots', or something to that effect.

Ten minutes later Vegeta came back calmer then he had been when he left. While Vegeta had been walking he had started thinking about what they would do next, they all knew that they couldn't stay on this planet forever, sooner or later one of freeza's lackeys would come here and when they did one of two things would happen: one there would be a fight and either freeza's lackey would die, or two they would die. Some how freeza's men had always found them, he didn't know how but they did, and he would not be caught like they were the last time, the last time they had all been lucky to escape.

Saiyans didn't really fear death. But that didn't mean they wanted to die either, most saiyans when asked would probably say they would rather live then die because in life there were still battles to be fought, but in death there was nothing but pain waiting for them. Saiyans weren't dumb enough to think they would get into heaven, they had all done bad things, and while the things they did was for the pleasure of the person the worked for they still had committed them.

" alright this is what were going to do," said Vegeta after another minute of thinking. " were going to get in our pods and where going to head to this earth that Raditz brother should be on, one more saiyan could really go along way in helping our cause. We will leave in an hour so be ready to go." When he was done Vegeta walked off to pack up his belongings and start putting everything in his pod, which wasn't much. All any of them had were a couple of spare clothes, blankets, pillows and food.

Raditz took one more look at Nappa before smirking and walking over to where he slept and stared packing up his things, life it seemed was finally starting to look up for him.

Nappa growled when raditz smirked at him, he would show him that he wasn't to be messed with, him and the prince. Vegeta and raditz thought that he was stupid, and while he was no genius he certainly wasn't stupid. Nappa knew that no matter how strong they got they would be able to beat freeza, after all freeza's power was around five hundred thousand, and that was just his resting power. So Nappa had struck a deal with the devil, he had told Freeza that he would spy on the two and let him know there every move. Freeza in return would make him a very rich man, it seemed that even though he had pride in his race he didn't want to die like the rest of them, his pride was easily worth what freeza was paying him.

" I'm going to go cool my head for about half an hour, I'll see you when I get back." Without anymore of an explanation than that Nappa jumped into the air and flew off towards the buildings in the east.

Vegeta shared a look with the Raditz and the two of them lowered there powers and low as they could go and jumped up and flew after Nappa, they both had suspicions that Nappa was the reason that freeza always found him, and so they had made a silent agreement that the next time Nappa went off by himself they would follow him.

Nappa had flown for about fifteen minutes before the buildings started coming into view, he would land on one of them and then he would contact the spaceship that sat on the other side of the planet. Freeza had thought it would be a good idea if a spaceship followed them everywhere they went, so he had sent a ship that had the best cloaking tech after them, and inside the ship a hundred of his best warriors would sit and wait for orders from freeza. Sometimes when he was bored Freeza would have a couple of the warriors leave the ship and search the planet the saiyans would be on and engage them, they always came out on top but never with out damages down, the last time Vegeta and raditz limped out of the fight with there tails off. After that fight they had fled the planet and searched for the most remote planet they could find: planet Freeza # 124, a planet that had used up all of its usefulness years ago.

Nappa landed on the first building he came across and immediately he activated his scouter to make sure he wasn't followed, when he was satisfied that he wasn't he turned the transmitter on his scouter to the channel that he used to talk to the ship.

" this is Nappa can you hear me. Vegeta has decided that we are going to leave the planet and go to a planet called earth, this earth is supposed to have raditz little brother on it, the last of the saiyans besides us. We will be leaving in about fifty minutes. Again I say can you hear me."

There was a long pause. Then finally someone answered, but it hadn't come from his scouter it came from above him.

" we can hear you alright Nappa, and it's a shame we will have to kill one of out own. How could you do this to us, how could you sell us out."

Nappa looked up and was startled to find both Vegeta and Raditz above him, but how had they done it his scouter hadn't sensed them following him hell it couldn't sense them now and they were right above him.

Nappa didn't know what to say, he know there was no way he could defeat them, his defeat at the hands of Radtiz, twice, had shown him out over powered he was, and he knew Vegeta was even more powerful. Nappa put one hand behind his back and began charging up an attack, but had to do it slowly, he guessed that some how these two had found a way to conceal there energy from a person and could probably find them as well.

" Why do you think I did this Vegeta. Freeza is unstoppable, if you would get your head out of your ass you would see that. We all know that none of us are strong enough to fight him, you know how strong he is. You know as well as I do that the 500'000 power level that the scouters pick up from him is just a mask, that he's hiding his true strength."

' just a couple of secons, just have to stall them for a couple more seconds.' He thought.

" you are a traitor to your people Nappa, you are a coward. Do you honestly think that Freeza is going to let you live once were dead, no, he's going to get rid of you as well. Freeza hates saiyans, and if you really thought he was going to let you live then you are a bigger fool then I thought." Raditz sneered. Raditz had never really like nappa to begin with. He was always abusing his power and making people do things that pleased his sick mind.

As Raditz neared the end of his speech Nappa suddenly grinned, his attack was fully charged now. Raising two fingers in the air as fast as he could Nappa activated his attack and suddenly for almost a mile wide in all directions a massive energy attack lit up the sky.

Vegeta and Raditz had seen what nappa was doing a little to late, they had managed to raise there power levels as fast as they could, and while they wouldn't be killed by the blast they would be severly hurt.

As soon as his attack had begun Nappa took off towards the north where the ship was located, it would take him half the day to get there but he was in no hurry, Vegeta and Raditz would be feeling that attack and would surely head to there pods and leave instead of following him.

When the attack died down Vegeta and Raditz were lying in a pool of there own blood, that attack had really done some damage. Both of them were bleeding all over, Raditz could tell he had a few broken ribs and his right arm ws broken. Vegeta could feel a few broken ribs as well and his right leg was shattered, his left ankle was broken as well.

Vegeta had taken more of a serious hit because he couldn't get his arms crossed over his chest to protect himself and hit been sent flying towards one of the buildings and went through it and out the other side.

Raditz sat up and coughed up blood and took a second to compose himself before taking flight and flying over to where vegeta was and picking him up with his one good arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Raditz jumped up into the air and flew back towards there camp site, they had to get off of this planet before whoever it was that Nappa had contacted showed up and killed them.

It took Raditz almost an hour to get back and once he did he tossed Vegeta into his pod as well as the rest of his belongings before doing the same to his pod and in minutes they where headed to earth.

Inside the pods Vegeta and Raditz hooked themselves up the there emergency healing systems and in minutes they were both knocked out and heading to earth.

The trip around the planet had indeed taken him half the day, but he could deal with that, he had made it out alive and would now get the payment freeza had promised him. He knew that they had gotten the transmission and he also knew that they wouldn't need him anymore so he would be free to collect his payment and be on his way.

When Nappa got to the ship he took a second to stare at the size of it. The ship had to be at least a thousand yards across and half again as tall. It had purple oval windows lined up all around the ship on the top of it was a black dome that was about fifteen feet around.

Nappa couldn't find the door, he had walked all around the ship and he didn't see a thing. ' how the hell do you get in and out of this thing' he thought, this was very frustrating.

As Nappa came back around the ship he was met by none other then Zarbon one of freeza's elite warriors. Nappa saw that the door was apart of the ship, one wouldn't have been able to find the door unless he knew where to look.

Nappa looked back at Zarbon and was very unnerved by the look he was giving him, Zarbon was looking at him with a look of pure hatred on his pretty boy face. Before he could ask what as wrong Zarbon zipped forward and punched him in the chest, his hand going into his chest and out the back.

" you didn't think Freeza would let you live did you monkey," Zarbon sneered, " Freeza wanted me to kill you as soon as he knew where Vegeta was going to go, he wants to rid the universe of you saiyan scum. It seemes that you are as dumb as everyone says you are."

With all the strength he had left Nappa raised his right hand and gathered as much energy as he had left and then used t he same attack he used to escape earlier, catching Zarbon off guard.

The explosion blew the ship apart and left a massive hole in the ground. When the smoked cleared Zarbon was still in the same place where he had been when Nappa used the attack, he had a few cuts on him and a bruise or two but he was relatively ok. Nappa was no were to be seen, it seemed Nappa had pulled off a suicide move but it didn't get him anywhere, zarbon still lived.

Reaching up and activating his scouter Zarbon sent out a distress signal, he knew it would only be a week two tops before he was picked up.

" run little prince, you to raditz, run as far away as you can. When I find you I will kill you both, and whoever it was you went to go get." Zarbon started cackling madly out loud, his voice traveling for miles scaring the anything that might try something.


End file.
